


Always

by hazcentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Prompt Fill, baby!harry - Freeform, parents!nouis, teenager!liam, toddler!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazcentric/pseuds/hazcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Baby Harry, Toddler Zayn, teenager Liam, Nouis dads, dads go out on a date and Niall Liam has to take care of Zayn and Harry. Age Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first age play story, I'm actually quite pleased with it. Comments anyone?

 

“And remember you have to put Harry to bed at 7 because otherwise he’ll be cranky and-”

“Papa! I’ve got it. I’ve seen you do it millions of times.” Liam says rolling his eyes.

“Don’t sass your Papa Liam. You might be a teenager, but you’re still not too old for a spanking.” Niall says, slipping on his shoes and looking at his ‘first-born’.

“Sorry Dad. But I’ve watched you two take care of those two for so long. I know what I’m doing.” He responds, holding his Papa’s blazer.

“We know,” Louis tells him, “We just worry.”

“Well you shouldn’t. I got it all under control. Now go or you’ll be late for your  _romantic dinner date under the stars_.”

“Liam James Horanson…”

“Joking! Joking! Now go!” he says pushing his dads out the door.

“We’ll be back before midnight.” Niall says, “If you need anything…”

“Call you or Uncle Paul. I know dad!”

Louis laughs, “C’mon Ni. Our Liam’s a big boy. Let’s go before something happens to  _us_.”

“Bye!” Liam exclaims, shutting the door behind his two dads.

_Finally_ , he thinks.

~*~

Liam thinks that taking care of the two ‘babies’ will be easy. His two dads are pros at it and if it came so naturally to them after three months, changing a few dirty diapers and putting down Harry and Zayn shouldn’t be so hard. Plus, he actually enjoys the company of his two younger brothers, even though Harry can’t even talk yet and Zayn likes to make messes. Liam likes to think that he’s a good big brother even though he sometimes yells at Harry for drooling on him and throws Zayn’s crayons when they’re in his way.

Caring for Zayn would probably be harder than looking after Harry. He could probably put Harry in the play pen until bed time with Darcy, his stuffed cat. Zayn though is a completely different story. He’s a typical toddler- hyper and sensitive. He’d be all over the place. Maybe he could give him some chocolate and let him watch Tangled.

He’s got this covered.

~*~

He definitely does not have this covered.

It’s almost the boy’s bedtime and Harry is a sobbing wreck and Zayn is all over the place. The living room is a mess and the kitchen is even worse.

How can his dads do this?

“Hey Haz. Haz. Don’t cry. Shhhh…” he tries to sooth the baby, picking him up. Or at least, trying to pick him up. Even though he’s just a little boy, Harry is pretty big and heavy.

“Why are you crying babe? ZAYN SIT DOWN! NO! NOT DAD’S VASE!” he yells at his younger brother, setting the sobbing Harry back down into the playpen.

“ZAYN! ZAYN! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!” he screams, chasing after the toddler. He has no idea what caused his brother to act like this.

The first hour together lulled him into a false sense of security. He sat Harry down into the playpen, and put in The Lion King for Zayn to watch. And, since Zayn was being so good and polite, he decided to give him some Skittles from the bag that their dad keeps on the top shelf. Except then he went to check on Harry, and when he came back to Zayn, the bag was empty.

And then all hell broke loose.

In all honesty, he should’ve figured that Zayn would try to get his hands on the bag, since the little guy loves candy. And now he’s running around like a tornado, knocking down and breaking everything in his path, including all his crayons and Dad’s vase.

Harry’s crying even louder now, if that’s possible, and if Liam was being honest, it was getting on his nerves. It’s 8:30 now and both of them should be in bed already, and he should be playing video games.

It’s time for some tough love, he decides. Because he is so not willing to give up CoD for two little kids. So, he’ll just put them in bed, and eventually they’ll have to fall asleep right?

But first he has to catch Zayn and calm Harry down.

His dads make this look so simple.

~*~

He goes back into the living room, thinking that maybe Harry has calmed down a bit. But, much to Liam’s dismay, the boy is still wailing. Picking up the sobbing baby, he takes his to the nursery. It’s twice as hard as it usually is because not only is Harry heavy, he’s squirming and heaving.

Managing to get him into his room, Liam puts his brother, admittedly not very gently, into the adult-sized crib.

And now comes the really hard part- calming the baby down. He grabs Haz’s blue dummy from the bedside table, but as soon as it slips into his mouth, the boy spits it out. He tries giving him his favorite stuffed animals, but Haz just throws them out of the crib. Reading a bedtime story is useless because he’s wailing so loudly, Liam doubts it would do any good.

And finally, he snaps.

“Harry quit acting like such a baby! Just shut up and be a big boy! God! I don’t know how Papa and Dad put up with you!”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to take them back. Out of all of them, Haz has had the hardest time adjusting to their life style. But, Liam doesn’t say anything else because Harry’s finally stopped crying.

_One down,_  he thinks, going off to find Zayn.

~*~

He finds Zayn on the kitchen table wearing a towel wrapped around his head and belting out “A Whole New World” at the top of his lungs.

“Look LiLi!” the toddler exclaims joyfully, “I’m Aladdin!”

“That you are Zaynie, but it’s time for bed.”

“I’m not Zaynie! I’m Aladdin!” he yells stomping his foot and crossing his arms. He looks exactly like, for lack of better word, a toddler.

“Yes well even Aladdin needs to sleep.”

“No he doesn’t! Aladdin goes on adventures at night! We need to go find the Cave of Wonders! C’mon!” he says jumping from the table and pulling Liam towards the living room.

“Listen Zayn. If you don’t get to bed right this instant I’ll tell Papa that you ate all his Skittles and Dad that you broke his vase.” Liam says, not above blackmail.

Zayn gapes at him for a second, before sprinting off to bed.

~*~

When Louis and Niall get home, they’re welcomed by the sound of gunshots and cursing.

“I take it Hazza and Zayn are asleep?” Niall asks.

“Yep.” Liam says, quite proud of himself.

“And I’m sure that you’re not playing a rated M game right?”

“Of course not!” He exclaims, quickly ejecting his disk from the console.

“Right. Off to bed with you then.”

“But Dad-”

“No buts. It’s almost midnight. Goodnight Liam.” Niall says kissing the top of his forehead.

“’Night Dad. ‘Night Papa.”

They wait until they hear the door to Liam’s bedroom close before they take off running to their babies’ rooms.

~*~

Zayn is sleeping peacefully, which is somewhat surprising. He has a towel wrapped around his head for some odd reason, and he doesn’t look like he took a bath, but as long as he’s actually sleeping… the two decide to give Liam credit. After unwrapping the towel from their toddler’s head, tucking him in and kissing his forehead, the two go to their youngest’s room.

Their little Harry is sitting up in his crib, eyes wet and tear tracks obvious on his cheeks. The two fathers rush up to their baby and are shocked to see him flinch away.

“What’s wrong baby boy?” Louis asks, hands hovering in the air between them.

“Not your baby anymore.” Haz whispers resigned.

“What do you mean you’re not our baby anymore?” Niall exclaims, “Of course you are!”

“Nu-uh. You wan’ me to be a big boy. Won’t put up wit me.” He mumbles, bottom lip quivering.

“Oh that’s not true bug! You’ll always be our little baby boy! And we’ll always love you to pieces!” Louis assures their littlest, picking him up.

“Whatever made you think something like that Haz?” Niall asks, stroking his baby’s hair.

“Lili.” Comes the sleepy reply.

“We’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Louis tells Niall, “Right now I think someone needs a bath and diaper change. Right, baby bug?”

Harry nods into Louis shoulder.

The trio head into the bathroom, where Niall starts a warm bath with bubbles, knowing exactly how much their baby loved playing with the suds. Louis, in the meantime, strips his boy out of his clothes and takes off his nappy.  He’s met with the most painful looking diaper rash he’s ever seen in his life.

“Aww… My poor, poor baby.” He coos. “Lili didn’t do a very good job at looking out after my boy did he?”

Haz shakes his head, but he seems much happier than he did five minutes ago.

“Alright bug. Let’s get you into the tub. Do you want your ducky?” Niall asks, picking him up from the changing table.

Harry nods making grabby hands towards the basket where they keep the toys.

While Niall and Louis bathe him, the little boy plays with his ducky, talking to it in a completely made up language. The two dads would be lying if they said that they didn’t find it one of the most adorable things ever.

“Ok bub. You’re all nice smelling and squeaky clean.” Niall exclaims lifting him out of the tub.

“Now how about we put some cream on that ouchie of yours and put you to bed?” Louis asks, putting cream onto his baby’s rash and putting a fresh nappy on.

They carry their exhausted baby into the nursery and tuck him in.

“Goodnight our little baby boy.” Niall says giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“We love you bug.” Louis whispers pecking him on the cheek. “Always.”

~*~

“We are never leaving them alone with Liam again.” Louis groans from inside the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards.

“I agree.” Niall says, attempting to tidy up the living room a bit.

“Hey Ni! Have you seen my Skittles? I could’ve sworn I left them on the top shelf.”

“No… But do you have any idea where my vase went?”


	2. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short part 2 someone wanted me to add!

The next morning, Harry wakes up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He’s excited because he  _knows_ that pancakes and bacon mean that they’re going to have a fun day. The little boy grabs Darcy, because she will be very sad if she doesn’t get pancakes, since those are her favorite and he really doesn’t want his kitty to be sad.

Papa comes into his room a bit later while Harry’s telling Darcy about how she’s going to have to be very quiet and sneaky if she wants pancakes because Daddy told him that kitties don’t eat pancakes but Daddy’s always quite silly.

“Good morning bug!” the dad says, leaning down to kiss his nose.

Harry gurgles happily, making grabby hands towards his Papa.

Papa picks him up and takes him to the changing table.

“Did you sleep good baby boy? I know you had a long night.”

Harry nods his head. He’s a little tired still, but he doesn’t want to not have his fun day. They don’t get to play with both Papa and Daddy a lot, and he doesn’t want to ruin today.

“How’s your rash love? Does it hurt?” his Papa asks, putting cream on his booboo and putting a clean diaper on.

Harry just kicks his legs excitedly. He wants to go downstairs so him and Darcy can finally eat their pancakes. Maybe, Daddy even put blueberries into the batter.

Papa laughs, “Aren’t you a happy bug today?”

Finally, he gets picked up and taken downstairs into the kitchen, where Daddy is feeding Zaynie.

“And how’s our little Haz this morning?” Daddy asks Papa, kissing him on the forehead.

“He’s a silly little baby, aren’t you Haz?” he replies, putting Harry in the high-chair.

Harry smiles, staring longingly at the pancakes sitting on the table in front of him. His brother is almost finished with his breakfast and is telling Daddy about how he was Aladdin yesterday and how he saved Princess Jasmine from the monsters in his closet.

“Want some pancakes love?” Daddy asks him, cutting up the flapjack into bite sized pieces.

The baby nods his head excitedly.  His Daddy laughs and starts feeding him the breakfast.

Then Liam comes into the kitchen. Harry tries to hide behind his Daddy because he doesn’t want to see his brother right now because he doesn’t love him anymore and thinks that he should be a big boy. Except, Harry doesn’t want to be a big boy. It’s funner being a baby and having his daddies take care of him.

Liam smiles and says hi to everyone sitting dowm.

“What’s for breakfast?” the teenager asks.

“Pancakes, egg and bacon.” Papa replies, putting a plate in front of him.

Harry’s a little confused. Usually Papa and Daddy would kiss Lili on the forehead or chhek because they always kiss them. And Lili didn’t get a kiss. Or a hello.

Apparently, his brother was thinking the same thing because he asks, “Is everything ok?”

“Fine,” Daddy says, never taking his eyes off of Harry, “But we need to talk after everyone eats.”

Oh-oh, Harry thinks.  _Talking_  is never a good thing. Their daddies only talk when something bad happens, like when their bosses think of new rules or when people are mad at them.

The boy looks down at his pancakes. Maybe this won’t be a very fun day at all.

~*~

The rest of their morning isn’t very fun. Daddy continues feeding him pancakes, but Harry’s too worried to enjoy them. Zaynie’s moving around in his seat and Lili looks like he’s thinking really hard.

When he’s finished eating, Daddy and Papa take them all out to the living room.

“Zayn, honey, can you play with your brother for a bit?” Papa asks his brother.

Harry’s confused. They were supposed to talk. He wants to ask Papa about it, but he can’t use his big boy words.

As if he read his mind, Zayn asks, “How ‘bout our talk?”

Papa ruffles his dark hair, “Only Daddy, Li, and I are talking today.”

Zayn nods, satisfied. “T’mon Hazza. We can play Cops and Robbers. But you’re de bad guy!”

~*~

Harry and Zayn play for a while, but they can both hear their daddies yell at Liam which scares them a little. Lili is yelling back and Papa says something about Harry and Harry hopes that he’s not in trouble. Trouble means time-out and time-out is just terrible.

Papa comes to get them an hour later.

“Zayn,” he tells his brother, crouching next to him, “Daddy and I have to put you in time-out. You know why?”

Zaynie looks up at Papa tearfully, “Is it ‘cuz I broke da vase?”

“Yes pumpkin. I know it’s not 100% your fault, but you know the rules.”

“No running in da house.”

“Mhm. Now. You have to sit in the naughty corner for twenty minutes.”

Harry feels bad for Zaynie. Twenty minutes is a lot. It’s more than ten and ten is a really big number.

“No Papa! Not twenty minutes!” Zayn yells, trying to run away.

“Zayn Horlinson. Get back here!” Papa scolds, “If you can’t sit in time-out for twenty minutes, we can always take away your toys for the whole day.”

Zayn stops and drops his head, “Otay Papa.” He says, heading towards the naughty corner.

“Good boy. After your time out is over, we’ll go to the park and get some ice cream. Sound good?”

 Zayn nods. Harry nods a bit too because he loves ice cream. Almost as much as he loves pancakes.

~*~

While his brother sits in the naughty corner, Daddy comes in and takes Harry to get changed.

“What do you want to wear babe?” Niall asks him, rummaging through the closet.

Harry really wants to wear his favorite green shirt, so he lets his eyes linger on it. Daddy laughs and picks out the shirt.

While he’s being changed, Daddy tells him, “You know we love you bug right? And that you’re our little baby boy. And nothing will ever change that.”

Harry just gurgles happily because he does know. His daddies told him that yesterday and his daddies are always right.

When they go downstairs, Papa and Liam are sitting on the couch. Daddy sets him down and Harry immediately grabs Darcy, who was carelessly lying on the floor.

“Liam, don’t you have something you want to say to your brother?” Papa asks, sounding angry.

 That isn’t good, Harry thinks. What if Daddy and Papa changed their minds and they  _do_ want Harry to be a big boy?

“Hazza,” his brother says crouching next to him, “I wanted to say I’m sorry. You don’t have to be a big boy, and you shouldn’t be one. I was being an as-, I mean a butt. I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

Harry leans in to hug his brother.  _Of course_ he forgives him. He doesn’t like Lili so sad and he really loves his brother. He tries to give Liam a kiss on the cheek, but he misses and kisses his eye sloppily instead.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Liam says laughing.

Harry smiles because maybe, they’ll still have that fun day after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hazcentric

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hazcentric


End file.
